


The Mysterious Ninth Man

by theycallmebedhead



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmebedhead/pseuds/theycallmebedhead
Summary: What ever did happen to Kyu?
Relationships: Dr Rock/Kyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is gonna be shortish, multi-part series all about my headcanons for Kyu (and Rock!)! Woohoo!

“Now what are we supposed to do?!” Chainsaw called, shooting another laser from his guitar in the direction of the floating eye. 

“I think we’re just making it more mad!” Catboy chimed, tensing up as a slimy tentacle was wrapped around his ankle. “Uhhh-/Commander!/”

Commander looked up in horror as Catboy was suspended in midair. “DON’T LOOK INTO IT’S EYE!” he bit his lip, mumbling to himself. “/C’mon, Kyu.../”

Kyu was seen as the Bats’ last hope in this situation. This Floating Eye of Death was not of this realm, and the only one of them who knew anything about such a creature. The ninth man had run off to check one of his books as the Eye had been familiar to him. He had been gone for about ten minutes, which felt like far too long given that the Eye had taken the souls of several innocent bystanders. 

Catboy closed his eyes tightly, grimacing as another tentacle touched his face. The Floating Eye held him only inches away from it’s enormous iris, blinking and continuing to prod at the cataloopian in attempts to get him to look. 

“You guys, I figured it out!” Kyu rushed into the room, a tattered book in hand. “It’s a little risky but-” he looked up to see Catboy struggling and realized he had no time to explain any further.

“Do your magic, man! Catboy’s gonna be toast!” Commander whimpered.

“Actually, we’ll need to get Catboy away from the Eye first.” the ninth man blinked, trying his best to remain focused on the task at hand rather than the other scattered thoughts coursing through his mind. 

“Jaime, why don’t you shoot a careful laser at the tentacle holding Catboy while I distract the Eye?” Adam suggested, glancing at the robot beside him. 

“Excellent plan!” Jaime perked up a bit, focusing in on the tentacle and firing a shot while Adam played an obnoxious tune on his hands. 

FEOD dropped the cataloopian, who yowled loudly as he began to fall. Luckily, Chainsaw had been waiting with open arms and was able to catch him bridal-style. 

“Everyone, get back now!” Kyu shouted, his tone lacking emotion as per usual.   
The others knew better than to question him and did as they were told. Even Dr Rock, who seemed hesitant to leave Kyu alone. 

The ninth man began to say a chant, levitating to be level with the Eye as he did so. As he chanted, a portal began to open in the sky near them. He held out one hand, ammiting a light that caused the Eye to coware. Kyu was following the Eye, backing it into the portal with everything he had. This type of thing was advanced, and not at all what he was used to. 

Rock was able to see through the bright light, noticing how Kyu was being sucked into the portal along with FEOD. “Kyu, be careful!” he cried out, feeling helpless in his position on the ground. 

Out of the corner of his eye, the ninth man gazed down at Rock. A rare grin crossed his lips. “I’ll see you on the other side, Rocky.”

Kyu spoke those last words as a promise, moments after disappearing into the portal along with The Floating Eye. The portal was shut, the white light was gone, and the remaining Aquabats were now saved. 

“He did it!” Commander cheered, jumping up in celebration. “Kyu, you genius!” he looked around, realization hitting him as his vision cleared up a bit. “Kyu? …"

“The-the portal.” Rock choked out, still gazing into the sky. “It...he went in, with the Eye.”

Jaime nodded as affirmation as he had been the only other Bat able to see what exactly had gone on through the white light. 

“Oh…” Commander placed a firm hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, man. Kyu always comes back.”

It was true; The ninth man had wandered through dimensions many times in the past. Always returning after not too long. But something about this felt very different to Rock, and he wasn’t the only one worrying.

Kyu had disappeared with the Eye. Successfully banishing it into another dimension, but leaving with it. A heroic act in deed; But what could one man do against such a creature? Was it weaker in another realm? Or had Kyu known and accepted his untimely fate?  
For weeks Rock waited. Losing sleep in hopes of the ninth man’s return. He suffered from nightmares, Kyu’s words to him replaying in his memories. And that /smile/...He only looked at Rock that way, and even then it was not a common sight. 

Two months had passed when The Aquabats had given up, and announced that the Mysterious Kyu had disappeared under mysterious circumstances and wouldn’t be seen anytime soon. The papers stated he was dead. And if the band was honest, they assumed the same thing.

Dr Gabe Rock was heartbroken. His once bright eyes now dim and tired as he drummed along unenthused. It didn’t surprise everyone when he resigned, passing his sticks and position on to the Bats’ newest teammate; Ricky Fitness. 

The doctor left to pursue a career in medicine back in his homeland, Aquabania. The reforming island could use someone of his talents, and perhaps he would find some joy in helping people in an environment where he wasn’t constantly reminded of his lost, dear friend…

And he did. He held onto a pair of sunglasses in Kyu’s memory, a pair he had playfully stolen the morning before the Eye attacked. It was displayed on a mantle piece beside a news article clipping, in the same area Rock now displayed quite a bit of Aquabats memorabilia. 

Rock held onto the good memories, after spending time in grief, looking forward towards his future in Aquabania. In a lot of ways, he moved on, but in many; He feared he would never be able to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part! I knows these chapters are short but...eh. What are you gonna do?

In another dimension, Kyu found himself fac-to-face with the Floating Eye of Death. His eyes widened as he looked away, throwing himself through another portal and into another dimension without time to think.

He was away from the Eye, and his friends were safe...But where was he? He looked around, noticing he was in a village of some sort. 

The ninth man was surrounded by odd creatures, all huffing and murmuring things in a language foreign to him. 

Before Kyu could process everything, he was grabbed from behind. When he tried to speak, he was immediately cutoff. His struggling was all in vain as well, as these mutants were large and he weakened from dimension-travel. Accessing such a rare dimension had truly taken a toll on him; Physically and mentally.

For what felt like months, Kyu was held in captivity in this dimension of mutants. He was beaten, barely kept alive at all. 

As time went on, Kyu befriended one of the mutants; And she was able to help him escape prison. On the run, and desperately trying to find a way home, the ninth man tried to grasp hold of his slipping mind and get himself home.

As he focused on home, the mysterious being found himself in another dimension. He sucked in a breath, standing on shaky legs as he took in his surroundings...It was familiar, yet foreign at the same time. 

Slowly, he took a few steps forward, freezing up when he glanced up to see a sign naming a street he recognized from childhood; And that was when it hit him. He was home. 

Aquabania. It all made sense...But it didn’t look at all destroyed. In fact, it looked better than ever; More advanced, more organized...But still undeniably the island he had known so well. 

Kyu rushed over to a passing man, grabbing his shoulder. “Excuse me, sir, what’s the date?” he managed.

Though startled by Kyu’s rough appearance, the man replied. “August third.” 

“The exact date?”

“August third, Saturday...2013.”

A look of shock and horror crossed the ninth man’s features as he stepped back, covering his mouth with one hand when he realized how long he had been gone. Weeks to him had been over a decade in the normal world.

“Sir, are you alright?” the stranger was noticeably concerned. “I could-sir?”

Kyu had already left. He was wandering through the streets, breathing unevenly as he attempted to process everything; He had been gone for thirteen years. He practically collapsed onto a bench, noticing a newspaper with a recent date near his feet. 

He snatched it from where it sat, seeing some familiar faces on the cover. The headline read;  
‘The Aquabats! - What the band of heroes is up to now that they’ve defeated Space Monster M and returned safely to Earth!’

“Defeated Space Monster...wow…” Kyu couldn’t help but crack a grin as he opened up the paper, deciding it would be good to catch up on recent events. 

As Kyu opened the paper, he saw another person that was unmistakabley Adam. “King Adam, huh? That has a nice ring to it...Man, he hasn’t changed at all…”

Whereas Adam hadn’t changed at all, it seemed the rest of The Aquabats had; In fact, he didn’t recognize half of them. As he read the article, he learned they had a new drummer as well as a new guitarist. Catboy and Chainsaw had also left, and this robot didn’t seem quite like Jaime.

Upon closer inspection, Kyu put together that Jimmy WAS Jaime...Good for them! 

As he neared the end of the paper, he read over a name that almost caused him to drop the paper;   
‘Dr Gabe Rock; Physician, Dentist, he can do it all! The Dr IS IN!’

It included his business number and his hours of work, as well as the address of the clinic he worked at. Kyu knew the area well and was already booking for the clinic, paper clenched in one fist. He had been so worried when he didn’t see Rock in the band...Worrying for the worst. 

Now, in the parking lot just outside of the clinic, the ninth man levitated cross-legged in midair as he impatiently waited for the other. He toyed with the newspaper, then flicked his fingers repeatedly as he slowly zoned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to put out more soon! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Kyu banishing the Floating Eye of Death is derived from my friend! Checkout her tumblr eatsteas <3 !  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
